The present invention arose during development efforts directed toward sealing the interface between an exhaust elbow and an exhaust manifold in a marine drive, though the invention is not limited thereto.
In a marine drive, a gasket is provided to seal the interface between an exhaust elbow and an exhaust manifold. During operation, heating of the elbow and manifold by hot exhaust gas causes thermal expansion of the facing surfaces towards each other, further compressing the gasket therebetween. Upon cooling, the facing surfaces contract away from each other, which may break the gasket seal and cause leakage.
The present invention addresses and solves the above noted problem. The invention has broad application to gaskets sealing an interface between a pair of parts mounted to each other in torqued engagement and subject to thermal expansion and contraction.